Most Werewolves Are Wizards Too
by AndreaTaylor
Summary: What if werewolves got their rights sooner? How would this affect Remus Lupin and Harry Potter? (Alternate Universe)


_1982_

 _John Hilbert, reporter for the Daily Prophet, comes to us with some interesting information. As some of you may know, Mr. Hilbert has another job in the Department of Magical Creatures. Here is some exciting news that he has discovered._

 _Wizards and witches, in a recent Wizengamot meeting, werewolf rights are being discussed again. This time, there is a change. To you werewolves out there, listen closely as this concerns you the most._

 _It has been decided that werewolves have the same rights as wizards. Other magical creatures are still being discussed. You understand what this means and it does not need to be reiterated. Enjoy the rest of your lives with rights!_

The Daily Prophet fell out of Remus' hands onto the floor. Tears leaked out of his eyes and he stood up, brushing them away. He finally had his chance to do so many things! Remus knelt on the floor and picked up the newspaper. It was time to get his life together. He would get a job and check on Harry first. His heart hurt as he thought of Sirius. Then, he paused. Remus could get a case together for Sirius. He was thrown into Azkaban without a trial after all. He deserved it.

Remus flipped to the fifteenth page and scanned for a job. A teacher? He sat down on the couch. Not yet. Considering who Harry was placed with, he would need to be around for him. Harry might need some healing. Remus looked through the list again. There was an opening at Flourish and Blotts. He grabbed a marker from the table in front of him and circled the advertisement. He would go and ask about the job tomorrow.

At this moment, he needed to check on Harry. Remus abruptly set the newspaper and marker on the table. He turned to the lit fireplace and tossed a handful of Floo powder in the fireplace.

"Arabella Figg's house!"

 _1986_

Remus had managed more than he ever expected. Harry was his adopted son. Sirius was out of Azkaban and helping raise Harry. They were a family. Remus was an assistant manager at Flourish and Blotts. Sirius was an Auror again. Harry was starting primary school in a couple months. However, things did not always run smoothly. One of those days was today.

Their little family was sitting at the table in front of the couch. Harry knelt on the floor even though he had been invited to sit on the couch with Sirius and Remus. They let him.

The trio ate in a comfortable silence. Harry broke the silence.

"When will I be able to visit my parents?" Sirius and Remus shared a glance. Harry had not asked this question before. They wondered why he asked it now, but brushed that concern off. Remus set his plate on the table.

"When would you like to visit them?" Remus asked. He mentally shivered. He had yet to visit James' and Lily's graves. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sirius set his plate on the table. Sirius' face was blank. Harry bit his lip.

"My birthday." Harry firmly responded.

"Okay." Sirius said. Remus nodded. It was time to visit them. They had all waited too long.

 _1991_

Harry's first year at Hogwarts. He arrived at the station by side-along apparating with Remus. Sirius appeared next to them shortly after. They had arrived early. A few families were talking to their children about behaviour, classes, and the like.

Remus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder and smiled.

"Are you excited?" He asked. Harry's eyes brightened and he began to chatter on about how excited he was. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"It's going to be quiet without him." Sirius said.

"Definitely." Remus agreed. Harry had stopped talking and started looking around. Sirius saw someone in the distance and moved toward them.

"I wonder when Ron will be here." Harry asked. He had not noticed any other first years yet.

"Calm down Harry. I am sure they will be here soon enough." Remus said, patiently. Harry was very impatient. He nodded, but continued looking amongst the growing crowd of families.

"Remus Lupin?" Remus looked up to see Molly Weasley standing in front of him smiling. Ron and Ginny were behind her. Remus suspected that Fred, George, and Percy wandered off. Harry ran forward to hug Ron and Ginny.

The three of them started talking. Remus turned back to Molly.

"How was your summer?" he asked.

"It was well. Fred and George kept it busy." They both chuckled. The twins were always up to something.

Remus and Molly talked a bit longer until Harry tapped Remus' wrist. He looked down at Harry. He looked nervous.

"The train is leaving soon. Ron and I are going to find good seats." Remus saw that Ron was talking to Molly and Ginny was complaining about having to wait another year.

Remus leant down to hug Harry. He hugged back.

"See you at Christmas." Harry whispered. He pulled back.

"See you at Christmas." Remus said. Harry smiled, waved, and then ran toward the train with Ron.

The train departed and many families began to leave. Molly turned to Remus.

"How has your last few years been? Raising a child is difficult after all." Molly said. Remus thought. How would he describe raising Harry?

"Interesting is definitely the best way to describe it."


End file.
